Why Don't You Do Right
by Condiotti
Summary: It's a talent night for charity and there is a mysterious girl singing. Who is she? Patton's going to find out.


**A/N: I don't own anything. Not the KND nor the song _Why Don't You Do Right._ I've wanted to do this song in a fic for a long time, but never had the right couple. Now I do. So enjoy! PS If anyone can name the Star Wars quote in here you get a virtual dessert of your choice!**

"It's for charity Fanny. That's why you're doing it." Stated a bored Rachel as she fluffed her hair in front of a lighted mirror. "It's a talent night, everyone is doing something. Hoagie is even going to tell some jokes!"

"God help us." Numbah 86 pressed her forehead against the dressing screen. "Ah just don't get it. Why do Ah have to participate? And what is this get up ye got me in?"

Rachel turned away from the mirror with her hands on her hips. Fixing the screen that separated her and Fanny with a glare that would have sent a lesser operative cowering, she spoke with authority. "Numbah 86! You are a ranking KND/TND operative. It is your duty to participate! Besides you insisted on going out under a stage name, you can't be worried about people finding out who you are. Now let me see how your outfit looks." There were dark Irish sounding grumbles from behind the screen. "Come on Fanny. It can't be that bad." Fanny stepped into view and Rachel gasped. "You know how you insisted on a stage name? I'm kinda glad you did. Cause if the boys knew who you were you'd have to beat them off with a stick." Rachel circled around the girl to get the full view. "Damn! You might get a few girls after you too!" Chuckling at herself, Rachel deftly dodged a thrown pillow.

Numbah 86 glared at the blonde through her fingers. As she sank into a plush chair she muttered, "Ah look like a bloody git." Before Rachel could respond there was a knock at the door and a voice called.

"Numbah 362 ma'am? The show's starting soon and we need you on stage sir."

Rachel sighed, "Yes, solider. I will be right there." There was an affirmative from the operative and Rachel walked to the door. Opening it she turned to a forlorn Fanny and talked to the girl's reflection. "Don't worry girl. You look great and you will be awesome. I know the real reason you're worried. Again, don't. With that dress and your voice you'll knock his socks off for sure." With that 362 slipped out the door leaving 86 with her thoughts.

Fanny continued to stare at the door in the mirror, her thoughts racing. _What is that girl on about? Ah am not worried about knockin' some stoopid boy's socks off." _As if to taunt, the mind of the girl flashed the image of a certain Arctic Base Commander, with dark hair and eyes teamed with a devil-may-care smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Patton." she whispered into the silent room. "Who am Ah kidding? Ah've had a crush on that dang boy for years not it seems. Figures Rachel would be knowin' it. She can be bloody clever when she wants." Fanny continued to mutter. Standing up she critically looked at her reflection. Running her hands down the dress she continued her rant. "Ah've been covering up my feelings by always screamin' and yellin'. But he don't even notice." She sighed and bucked herself up. "But not tonight. No sir! Tonight Ah will knock him all the way back to the Arctic!" She finished defiantly. So involved with her rant time slipped away and the knock at her door telling her she was up startled the daylights out of her.

"Coming!" she yelled. Fanny took calming breaths as she walked to the door. Her hand poised at the door handle she took one last shuddering breath and whispered, "Show time."

**+KND** +

The club was dimly lit and crowed. In a dashing white tuxedo and matching fedora, Patton Drilovsky snagged a slender glass of iced root beer off a passing tray. Quickly scanning the crowd, he spied her friend Rachel and her boyfriend Nigel Uno near the extended stage cat walk. Making his way to a thankfully vacant chair next to them her spoke, "Nice night. How's the show been going?"

Rachel jumped when she heard his voice, but smiled brightly and gave him a hug when she recognized him. "Patton! I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Better late then never." Smiling apologetically he explained. " I got held up at the Base. I just got here." Turning to Nigel he lifted his glass in salute to the Sector Leader. "Hey there Uno. How are things?"

Nigel returned the salute and smiled. "Same as always."

Patton smirked. "That bad huh?"

Rachel laughed at them and seemed overly excited. "Well, Patton you just arrived in time for the last act. It's going to be interesting, if I do say so myself."

"Got some inside information there huh." said Patton slyly. Rachel just grinned as the lights focused on the stage for the last act.

The deep disembodied voice of the announcer rang out. "Good evening folks. Well we are winding down, just one more act. Remember donations are welcome to the KND/TND Disabled Operatives Fund. Now with out further ado, the lovely Jessica O'Hara."

Chattering about who the mysterious Jessica O'Hara was ceased as a smoky voice and a bare creamy leg appeared from behind the curtain.

_You had plenty money in 1922._

The rest slipped out to reveal a goddess in a shimmering black dress cut to the hip up the side.

_You let other women make a fol of you._

She smoothly walked in her heels to lean on the side of the stage, as she sang.

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

Arching her back she closed her eyes and slid down the wall.

_Get out of here, _

_Get me some money too. _

Gracefully she stood and walked down the catwalk. Every male in the room, single or not, panted after her and her seductive voice.

_You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about. _

_If you ain't got no money, they will put you out._

Stopping near the end an operative stood to her raised hand. Tenderly she sang as if to him.

_Why don't you do right,_

_Like some other men do?_

In the next instance she pushed him away and smirked.

_Get out of here,_

_Get me some money too. _

Casually she continued to stroll down till she reached Patton's table. Accepting his hand she used the table as a step onto the floor.

_No if you had prepared 20 years ago._

_You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door. _

Slowly walking behind Patton she slid her hands down his chest from behind.

_Why don't you do right, _

_Like some other men do?_

Circling around she neatly slipped into his lap. Leaning in so close that their lips nearly touched she sang.

_Get out of here, _

_Get me some money too. _

Before their lips met she grabbed his hat and put it over his face. As a stunned Patton grabbed at the hat she got up and smoothly flipped onto the table. On her knees in front of him she beckoned him closer.

_Get out of here, _

_Get me some money too. _

Grasping his tie she pulled him close, just stopping a hair's breath away.

_Why don't you do right, _

_Like some other men do?_

The tie fell from her fingers as she held the last note and backed away. Her voice faded away as she turned around and walked back, disappearing once again behind the curtain as the music stopped.

Patton sat stunned in the same position she left him in. though he had no idea who she was, those emerald green eyes seemed so familiar. As did that beautiful singing mouth that just begged for a kiss. It was just like a certain Irish operative's mouth that recently had come to haunt Patton's dreams.

The Commander smiled as he thought about the girl. Fearful she might be, Fanny's voice was always like music to his ears. Just like the singer. Patton stopped smiling. _Wait a minute. Could they be one and the same? Fanny and this Jessica O'Hara? _He thought. _Nah, Fanny would never sing like that publicly and she especially wouldn't come near me like that. She hates me right? _Patton sat deep in thought. The puzzle pieces were finally coming together. _Holy Zero! They are the same! Maybe she feels the same way I do about her! I've got to know! _

Coming out of his zone, Patton heard the rousing cheers and callings for an encore. He turned to a grinning Rachel and told her he needed to find Fanny. With a strange glint in her eyes she slipped a piece of paper with a room number on it. Ignoring the glint Patton sped off immediately to the dressing rooms.

**+KND+**

Fanny sat in her room trying to calm down from the excitement of the night. Ah _almost kissed Numbah 60!_ She thought wildly as a girlish squeal pealed from her throat. This was cut short as the door was suddenly flung open. Startled she jumped up and faced her intruder.

Patton stood unmoved as he stared at Fanny still in her costume. He was definitely sure they were the same now. No doubt about it. "Hello, Fanny."

"Patton. What are ye doing here?" She asked.

"I had to make sure you ere the singer. Looks like I was right." He said as he started walking into the room.

Fanny's face was almost a red as her hair. "Yes, it was meh. But how did ye know? Ah didn't even use meh name."

Patton smirked. "I would know you anywhere. You've been haunting my dreams for years now." Slowly he pulled her into his arms. "Did you have fun out there tonight? Teasing me like that?"

Running her hands up his chest she smiled, " Yeah, it was kinda fun."

"You know it's not fair to tease. I believe you owe me at least two kisses for what you pulled out there." Patton pulled her tighter and leaned in.

But instead of kissing him she pushed back. "Ah _owe _ye? Ah don't owe ye anything ye stoopid boy and if ye think Ah am going to kiss yeh, ye got another thing-" Abruptly she was cut off by Patton's lips on hers.

Breaking the kiss to only mumble against her lips, Patton said, "Fanny, for once shut up." Then he kissed her again. She agreed with a breathy "Aye." and kissed him too.

**+The End+**


End file.
